The Ultimate OC Christmas Party
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to The OC Christmas Game. Matthew Oceanlove is the host of the next Christmas party, but this time, things will be different. In addition to inviting all of his male OC friends from other dimensions, thier love partners are also invited to join in and greet with each other. This will be a Christmas party that everybody attending will never forget.


**Well ladies and gentleman, 2018 is coming to a close and what a year it's been for me and my story writing. So many new franchises I've gotten into and made stories of. This will be the last story of the year and you can think of this as a multiple crossover story since a lot of canon characters are involved. :)**

* * *

The Ultimate OC Christmas Party

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..." I hummed as I tied up the last of the decorations along the top side of the wall.

Folding up the stepladder and putting it away inside the closet, I took a moment to reflect on what this year had brought me. I'm Matthew Oceanlove and my love for my harem has remained strong throughout the year, but there was one little heartbreak which was something I wanted to put in the back of my mind. Tabane, who is Houki's older sister and the creator of IS technology, came over to my house one day and we had a private talk about where she stands in the harem relationship.

She decided to...well, leave the harem and it came as a complete surprise, but I understood and respected her choice, she then admitted that she wanted to be someone for Ichika to love and everyone of us gave her a lot of support before she went over to him. Which was also the reason why the Orimura family home next door was quiet, since Ichika and Tabane were away on a holiday resort.

My harem of eight girls was now down to seven, since the Sarashiki sisters were gonna be joining the party which brings me to tonight, it was my turn to host the Christmas party after the bottle spinning game last year at Mike's apartment. This year was going to be far more festive and a huge party to boot. Not only were my friends from other dimensions were coming along, nearly all of them would be bringing along their love interests as well.

Some of them are married, some of them already have children, but I'm still the unique one for having a harem relationship. As I stood there in silence, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and a head resting on my upper back. I knew it had to be one of my girls, it was just a matter of playing guess who in my head.

"It's wonderful, Matthew." Houki said I turned around to face her. "I think that should be all of the rooms downstairs."

"Yeah, I feel that we've done ourselves proud tonight." I replied as I put my arms around her. "It's a good thing we have this big house, cause there might be a lot of guests tonight."

"How many are turning up?"

"Well, nearly all of my male friends will be attending as well as their love partners, so I think around twenty people will be arriving here soon."

Houki blinked at me. "Twenty?!"

I nodded. "Well, that's if you include the Sarashiki sisters, they're coming as well."

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, looks like it was time to start the event.

"Oh, let me get it!" Rin called as she rushed over to the front door to answer it.

I kissed Houki before she went over to the stereo system in the lounge and putting on Christmas music at a low volume.

I stood by Rin as she opened the door and in came the first of the guests.

"Evening Matthew." It was Gary Rain from the Neptunia dimension, one of my friends who recently got married two months ago.

Next to him was his wife, Blanc, the CPU of Lowee. "Good evening, Matthew. Have we made it on time?"

"Evening Gary and Blanc." I replied. "You're actually the first pair to arrive, come on in."

"Sweet!" Gary said as he and Blanc went inside and were greeted by Rin and Houki.

I closed the door and made a quick check in the kitchen, Charlotte and Laura had been working thier butts off in making the food.

"Hey Charlotte and Laura, the guests are starting to arrive." I said to them. "Make sure the last of the food is ready."

"Oui, Matthew." Charlotte replied. "The bread is almost finished baking."

"The cooking on my side is almost done." Laura added. "And before you go anywhere else, would you care to try this?"

I went over to what Laura wanted to show on a dinner plate, a big Christmas pudding that she herself had been learning to make all day.

"Well if it's finished, sure I can try it." I answered before Laura cut a little slice of the pudding and gave it to me. "Mmmm...that's pretty well done, amazing work."

Laura looked away and blushed. "Danke..."

I smiled and kissed her as a quick reward. I loved it when Laura blushed, it showed how much she cares. I then went over to Charlotte and kissed her too, so she didn't feel left out. I heard another knock on the door, guess it was my turn to answer it, I opened the door to see a group of four people this time.

"Hey there Matthew, we're here!" Darin greeted, this was Darin Andrews, a former fencer from Zelwinds in the Fairy Fencer F dimension.

"Hello." Ethel added, smiling a little. This was Darin's girlfriend, she used to live a lonely life with Karin as her only friend before Darin came along and changed her life.

"Hi there you both, come in." I replied as they walked in and then I turned back to see the next two. "Well, this isn't a surprise!"

Mike rolled his eyes, this was Mike Jones from the HuniePop dimension, another friend who's happily married. "Hello there, Matthew."

"Hiya, it's good to finally meet my husband's friends." Tiffany greeted. This was Mike's wife, they got married in the summer last year.

"Nice to meet you, Tiffany." I shook her hand. "Come inside you two."

I closed the door and watched as my male friends greeted each other, I then saw Cecilia coming down the stairs.

"Ah, my darling Matthew." She said. "Are the guests arriving already?"

"They sure are." I answered as I put my arms around her. "The Sarashiki sisters haven't got here yet, but there are more coming soon."

She put her arms around my neck. "Well, in the event that you're needed again, allow me to shower you with affection."

I giggled. "I guess some things never change."

We had a quick make out moment when no one was looking.

"Woah, slow down cowboy!" Mike remarked. "It's not Christmas Day yet!"

"Hehe, busted!" Darin added.

I pulled away and blushed in slight embarrassment.

Cecilia blushed as well. "Oh dear...well, at least I got my wish fulfilled for tonight."

There was yet another knock on the door. To save myself from any further embarrassment, I went over the door to answer it.

"What's up, Matthew! We're here." Arnold greeted.

"Hello, Matthew!" Milfie added.

Now these two were very easy to get along with. Arnold Williams is from the Galaxy Angel dimension along with Milfie, his wife and also the mother of thier child. I was relieved and very happy to see them, considering that they have to go through a few of thier dimensions to get to this one.

"Now here's some familiar faces, come in." I replied, letting them in before closing the door. "Glad you both made it on time."

"Oh god, you don't know half the story." Arnold rubbed his head. "First off, we had to get a babysitter until Ranpha volunteered. Then we found out the Galaxior wasn't available for dimensional travel, so we had to make do with travelling in Noah's Black Moon. Then finally, there was a dimensional gate incident which my wife had to take care of before we went through the one that would take us to your dimension. It was torture to say the least!"

I blinked at this story. "Sounds like you had it rough, but at least you both are here, that's the main thing."

"So is this everyone?" Mike asked.

I shook my head. "Not quite. Callum and Levia are on thier way and so are Mark and Nene, I also believe we'll be joined by a newcomer as well, some guy named Alex."

"Oh that's right, isn't he currently on a break from studying at Thor's Military Academy?" Gary asked.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, he said that he and his girlfriend would be coming here tonight."

I then heard the door knocking yet again, time to go see who it was this time, I opened the door and-

"Hiya Matt-kun! We made it!" Tatenashi greeted before she rushed in and hugged me tight.

"Woah! Easy there, Tatenashi!" I responded with my arms around her. "The party hasn't started yet."

I put her down and Kanzashi walked in as well. "Hi, Matthew. I'm happy to see you again."

"Same to you, Kanzashi." I gave her a soft kiss before kissing Tatenashi so she wasn't left out.

"I swear, how does he do it, man?" Darin whispered.

"To be honest, I don't think I wanna know." Mike whispered back.

The door was left wide open, but I was able to see four more people arriving.

"We're here, Matthew. Hope we're not too late." Callum greeted.

"Greetings to you, Matthew." Levia added. This was Callum and Levia from the Trillion Dimension, they have a home in the Underworld and are also parents.

"Hello to you both, come on in right away." I replied as they walked in before I looked at the next pair to arrive. "Ah, you must be the new guy in the group."

"Yeah, the name's Alex Lionheart and I'm here with my girlfriend, Emma Millstein." He responded.

"Nice to meet you, this is possibly my first time attending a...Christmas party as you call it." Emma said.

I smiled back and nodded. "It is indeed, come in you two. I'll introduce you to the rest of the male guys, Alex."

"Thanks." He replied.

I closed the door behind me, thinking that this was possibly everyone that could make it. Alex Lionheart was from the Trails Of Cold Steel dimension, his girlfriend was Emma Millstein, a intelligent girl whose background is to do with witchcraft and she has an observer as a talking cat. They apparently don't have Christmas in thier world which was quite strange, but I preferred to not think over the details and melt my brain.

"Well guys, this here is Alex Lionheart, our newest addition to the male OC group." I said.

"Oh yeah, another one joins the team!" Callum exclaimed. "Good to meet you and all that."

"Wow...there's so many people here." Alex spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big group now that I think about it." I agreed. "But that's only because their love partners are here too."

"So is this the last of us?" Callum asked.

Just then, I had an incoming call on my unique cellphone, it was one that had contacts for my OC friends from other dimensions.

"Hello?...oh hey Mark, are you still coming?...ahhh I see. That's unfortunate...that's no worries. By the way, do you know what's happened to Martin?...ah okay. Well take care of yourself and let Nene know that we said hi and all...yeah, you have a good Christmas too...bye." I ended the call. "Looks like Mark isn't able to make it this year, he and Nene are planning to have a holiday together in a few days."

"A holiday during Christmas time?" Darin asked. "Also, what's this about Martin?"

"I was curious, because I haven't heard from him since last year."

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, I was sure that everyone had turned up, guess I'll answer it and see who it could be.

"Hey Matthew, sorry if we're late." Martin greeted. "Sophie and I had to take a detour through the dimension rift."

I had a question mark appear on my head. "A detour?"

"Umm, it was a little accident." Sophie twiddled her fingers. "Anyways, we're here now and it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah I guess so, come on in." They went inside and I closed the door.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Martin." Arnold said. "And is this your love?"

"Yep, she's the one and only popular alchemist ever!" Martin boasted. "And is beautiful to boot!"

Sophie blushed. "Martin..."

This guy was Martin Glass from the Atelier dimension, there are rumors that he and Sophie have moved in together in Kirchen Bell which is where Sophie lives.

"I may be jinxing it by now, but is that everyone that could make it?" Gary asked.

"Yes, Mark isn't able to come and I still haven't been able to get hold of Randy, I do pray that he's keeping himself safe." I cleared my throat. "Well, can't dwell on that now, it's time for the party to start. Houki, could you get the glasses out, please?"

"Yes, Matthew." Houki replied as she went into the kitchen.

She placed them on the dining table whilst Cecilia poured out a bottle of wine in some of the glasses. Rin had a share sized bottle of diet coke and she poured some in the smaller glasses in case there was anyone who wasn't fond of wine or other alcoholic drinks. I grabbed a wine glass filled with white wine and got everyone's attention.

"Well first of all ladies and gents, thank you all for coming." I spoke. "This year has given us many highlights, especially for the one guy who can be said that we thank for almost every day, for none of this would be possible without him. So to the great guy who watches over all of us, we drink to you, thank you! Cheers everyone!"

CHEERS!

Everyone else agreed in unison and thus the party was underway, I was with Gary since I wanted to know how his wedding with Blanc went.

"So how does it feel to be married to a CPU who leads a nation in Gamindustri?" I asked.

"It's like a dream that comes true every day." Gary answered. "She's my one and only and I wouldn't change my life for anything else."

"That sounds romantic."

"Well it does, what about you? Any plans for a wedding?"

I shook my head. "Considering that I'm in a harem relationship, I don't think it's possible. There are too many factors, but my harem completely understands, we don't need papers to prove that our love is genuine. I love them all and they love me, that's all there is to it and I will never, ever throw that away."

"Speaking of which, it is true that someone left your harem?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Tabane left so my harem is now seven girls, but it's okay, the remaining seven still love me very much and I'm very grateful for it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was settling into the group very well.

"So how long have you and Emma been going out for?" Arnold asked.

"We started dating since October 1204." Alex answered. "And yes, I know the timeline is vastly different to yours. But anyways, we've been together for six months since then and we were planning to have a holiday away from Erebonia, but then I got an invitation about this party and I asked Emma if she wanted to join and so here we are."

"Well if you ask me, I think you picked a very good looking babe." Callum winked. "You should be proud."

"Umm...thanks, I guess?"

Mike shook his head. "I see your personality has leveled up, Callum. I guess becoming a father changed your life completely."

"Oh, it's not that bad." Callum assured. "Besides, Levia and I love our daughter. Although now that I think about it, I'm wondering about a wedding."

Darin hummed. "An Underworld wedding, I wonder how that would work..."

"Well, it's something that just came into my head, nothing's been planned yet, but I would like to pop the question to her someday."

Mike nodded. "If you do, make sure to send out invitations."

"Just be sure to send one to me earlier, the teleportation rift to my dimension likes to play up." Martin said.

"So Arnold, anything special going on in your dimension lately?" I asked.

"Not really." Arnold shook his head. "Ever since the incident in the PHOS galaxy, security within the UAC has increased around the capital planet. RUIN, SKIA and ATLE are the other three galaxies I have yet to travel to, but there are rumors that each of them will have thier own flagships for security reasons."

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out." Callum said. "Anything else that isn't work-related?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys this, did I?" He cleared his throat. "Last year before we had Mike's Christmas party, Milfie and I attended a Christmas party that was within the Galaxy Angel dimension, but it was one completely different to ours. We met this guy named Jace along with his wife and his large group of friends, and he explained that there are multiple dimensions within the GA dimension, if that makes sense."

"You went to another Christmas party?" Mike asked.

"Yep and it lasted for more than one day since it was such a large group of guests attending, I even got to meet the other guys who had thier own relationships from other dimensions and it was amazing, travelling there was a bit of a chore though since dimensional travelling has its own flaws like coordinates getting messed up."

"True that." Gary nodded. "My dimension has thier own little dimensions too, there's the main one which is Hyper Dimension, but there's also the Ultra Dimension which I haven't heard for some time, as well as Zero Dimension and Heart Dimension. It might sound confusing at first but once you take time to look at them, it's easy to explain."

"I'm glad to know that where I live, there's only one dimension." Darin said.

I sighed. "You're right there. If I was going through that along with maintaining my harem, I'd be collapsing on my bed on a weekly basis."

"Well at least tonight is all about having fun." Arnold patted my back. "You sure did well with the decorations after all."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, friend. So is there a chance that we'll see them at one of our parties someday?"

He hummed. "I'm not sure, I'll ask him at the next Christmas party Milfie and I go to."

* * *

Elsewhere, the girls were getting to know the ladies from the other dimensions.

"So which one of you hasn't gotten hitched yet?" Tiffany asked.

"That would be me." Levia answered. "Although, I do cherish the fact that I am a mother of a wonderful child."

"Well it's both for me, since Arnold and I have the longest relationship." Milfie said. "We've dated for over five years, happily married and we have a child."

"That sounds like the perfect example of a wonderful family." Emma complimented. "I do feel kind of jealous."

"I'm not married...but I hope to someday." Ethel sighed.

"Don't be worried." Blanc assured. "I'm sure that one day when Darin is ready, he'll ask for your hand in marriage."

"I hope for that day too, it would make my life feel complete." Levia added.

"Well, Martin and I are taking it slow since I still wanna travel the world and share my alchemy experience with other travelers." Sophie said. "But you may be right, maybe when I'm ready to settle down, Martin could...well, ask me that question. I would happily say yes, but it depends on how busy our lives get."

"Oh, is your boyfriend's life busy?" Emma asked.

"He's a monster hunter, he normally goes out of Kirchen Bell a lot when he's asked to do requests for an underground guild far away from town."

"Sounds quite dangerous." Blanc pondered. "It's almost the same for Gary, my husband works for a guild in the nation of Planeptune, one of the other nations in Gamindustri."

"Well if you ask me, that's not as dangerous as what we have to do in this world." Houki said as she joined the conversation. "We have to pilot IS battlesuits whenever there's a dangerous threat and poor Matthew is often left in this home undefended when he's not at work."

"So he doesn't have the potential to be a fighter like my husband is as an Angel Wing pilot?" Milfie asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's weak." Rin answered. "He's smart and he cares each of us a lot."

Houki nodded. "Whether it is just one of us or all of us at once, he loves us all equally and we love him a lot too."

"So in your case, Matthew isn't a player since he's in a relationship with all of you girls at the same time?" Tiffany asked.

Cecilia nodded as she joined in too. "It may seem like Matthew is being what some may think, a manwhore. But that could not be further from the truth, for he's a kind gentleman who doesn't see us as objects. He treats us in the way we wish to be treated by someone special, we love him dearly and that isn't going to change."

"Well, it sounds complicated and there's a lot of responsibilities, but I think it's wonderful that a harem relationship is possible." Sophie said.

"However, not everyone wishes for a harem." Blanc added. "Gary almost went down that road until he chose to throw it away before choosing to marry me."

"Really, I don't think Gary is the type to do that." Tiffany hummed. "At least with Mike, it was only getting him to learn about love that made marrying him possible."

"I guess we should be very lucky that we're all at different stages in our relationships." Emma nodded. "Whether any of us gets married or starts a family, we should always be happy that we at least get to be in love."

"Yeah, hard to argue with that." Milfie agreed.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, I had heard that the food was finally done, so I made the announcement and everyone was able to get a bite out of the foods made by Charlotte and Laura. They were a little tired, so I sat on the sofa with the two of them and they rested their heads on my shoulders and wrapped their arms around my arms.

"You two did good." I praised. "Maybe when the party's over, I'll treat you both later tonight...if we have enough energy left."

Both of them immediately blushed, already getting the idea of where I was going with that.

"Matthew...save that for when everyone else had gone home." Charlotte said.

Laura's face was a little red. "Please keep those thoughts between us."

But our moment wasn't to last when Tatenashi showed up and tried to tickle Laura from behind...I swear, she never changes. But the tickling was stopped at the last second when Kanzashi attempted to tickle her from behind, it didn't work but it did get her sister's attention and Tatenashi ended up chasing after her all the way upstairs. Rin chased after them, obviously trying to keep some order in this house.

This did leave me with Charlotte who smiled at me before kissing me. I put my arms around her and kissed her back, completely forgetting that the party was still going.

"Damn, Matthew, you sure are keen." Gary winked as he intervened. "But didn't the guys tell you to save it for later?"

I blushed...once again, I found myself in the world of embarrassment.

* * *

After a few hours had passed, it was now 10:30pm and the party was almost over, so I had to make one last announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, a moment of your time please!" I spoke. "I hope each and everyone of you has had a lot of fun, but the time has come to close up shop. I'm sure many of you will be looking to get back home, so let me just say that it's been fantastic in getting to meet you guys again and to finally see your love partners. It is a great reminder that no matter how difficult it can be, we have the power to find love, I certainly have and I've never looked back."

"Yeah! You go, Matt-kun!" Tatenashi called.

"Hehe...I suppose mine is unique since it's a harem, but even so, us finding love is something we all have in common. Love can be taken for granted sometimes and it hurts when it's used for negative purposes. That is why we should be happy and grateful for the opportunity to share it with our loved ones. Some of us have families, some of us are married, or maybe even both, but that won't change the fact that we get to live for it. So in closing, may you all have a safe journey back, and Merry Christmas!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

"Oh wait, I nearly forgot! Just before we go...men, it's time to spin the bottle again!"

Callum raised his fist in the air. "All right, time to find out whose hosting the next Christmas party!"

I grabbed the empty wine bottle and laid it down on the dining table, each of men got around the table and I spun the bottle and watched until it stopped.

Gary couldn't believe it. "What the?! Me?!"

"Congrats Gary, looks like you're hosting next year's Christmas party." Arnold said.

"It's perfect if you ask me, since you live in Lowee and that has lots of snow." Mike added.

Gary looked at Blanc. "Wow...umm, Blanc dear?"

"It's okay, I can set aside some time for that next year." Blanc assured, holding his hand.

It was time to start cleaning up, my harem got to work in tidying the rooms as the guests began to leave the house.

"Well, it was really fun to have you here." I said. "How was it for you?"

"It's my first time and all, but it was really good." Alex answered. "I'll be sure to come to the next one next year."

"That's if nothing goes wrong on our end." Emma added. "Oh no, have I jinxed it?"

A sweat dropped from Alex's head. "Who knows...anyways, bye Matthew."

"Bye Alex, bye Emma." I replied.

Darin and Ethel left next and they were smiling, Martin and Sophie then left, followed by Mike and Tiffany and then Arnold and Milfie.

"Well, I thought I was gonna host it." Callum said. "But oh well, maybe next time."

"Maybe if we get the Great Overlord's permission, we could have the party at the castle." Levia suggested.

"That'd be kinda cool. Anyways, thanks again Matthew, we'll see you next year."

I nodded. "Yeah, see you both soon."

Gary and Blanc were the last pair to leave.

"See you two next year, I expect great things for the next Christmas party." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be a good one." Gary replied. "We'll try to make it decent at least."

"It will go according to plan, dear." Blanc said. "Thank you for the wonderful night, take care, Matthew."

"Yeah, goodbye to you both."

After they left, I closed the door and locked it before looking back to see the stereo system off and the rooms looking clean again. Since they had it nailed, I yawned and made my way up the stairs before going into my room. I was shattered by the end of the party. Now I know how Arnold and Mike felt when they had to do this. I was somehow feeling so tired, that I ended up falling asleep. Not noticing that the bedroom door had opened and someone came in before laying next to me on the bed.

"Matt-kun...are you asleep?" Tatenashi asked. "Hmm, guess I'll have to do this."

"Pfffft...hehehe...s-s-stop that!" I got up due to being tickled. "What is it?"

"I came to sleep with you and I think my sister wants to as well." She pointed to the door and in came Kanzashi who was blushing.

I sighed and smiled. "Alright, you two can sleep with me tonight, since we haven't been able to do that for a long while."

"Th-thank you, Matthew." Kanzashi replied.

As I changed into my nightwear and placed the duvet over me, the Sarashiki sisters joined in with me. I looked at the door being closed by Houki who smiled, as if to say that she would let the others know to not disturb me. I started dreaming away with my arms around Tatenashi and Kanzashi. They were right...I was very, very lucky to have a harem and one that works as long as everyone makes sure that the responsibility and cooperation is upheld to the fullest, just like how I would enjoy this love and this life.

THE END

* * *

 **Well, this was a lot of fun to** **write since there was lots of stuff going on, and that is my last story of 2018 finished. Stay tuned for when I'll be releasing a lot of story projects for 2019. So u** **ntil the new year arrives, allow me to wish you all a merry Christmas and a very happy new year! :D**


End file.
